Breathe In
by mindmybiz
Summary: Lucy lost her mother a year ago. Lucy lost her heart a year ago. Modern AU. One-shot.


**Woah! This is the most I've ever written, so I'm proud.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did. I don't think I'd be writing on here. Lol. Also, I can't draw to save my life, so there's that.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

To everyone in Magnolia, the hot July morning would seem promising, with the sun shining down it's rays in all its glory, and with the clear blue sky that seemed to sparkle. The morning would seem to promise hope. Well, to everyone but Lucy.

The girl sat up on her bed. On a normal day, Lucy would have some breakfast, and curl up on her couch to read a book. On a normal day, Lucy would talk to her mom about the newest story she had read, and they'd watch Home Alone one and two before dinner. On a normal day, Lucy would be happy. However, this was not a normal day. She hadn't had a normal day in a year, but this day was even worse. Lucy got out of bed with a dark demeanor, wishing that she could go back in time to the days where she could smile.

" _Momma, I wanna go to the park! Can we, can we, can we?!" A young Lucy tugged on her mother's arm. Even at a young age of six, you could tell that Lucy would look just like Layla, her mom._

 _The kind woman gave Lucy a breathtaking smile. The kind of smile that made birds want to sing. "Of course, my sweet. Let's go check in with your father." Lucy bounced on the heels of her feet, clearly excited._

 _They walked down the hallway of their mansion-like house, passing by many modern paintings and vanity tables._

 _Click. Click. Young Lucy giggled when she heard her mom's heels tap against the marble floors. Click. Click. Layla glanced down at her daughter, "Luce, you're so silly." Lucy proudly gave a toothy grin._

 _Finally, they reached a door that Lucy saw often. Layla gave two brisk knocks and entered, trusting that her husband wouldn't mind. Lucy followed enthusiastically._

 _Jude looked up from his desk neatly decorated with papers, folders, and pens, and smiled at the sight of his family._

" _Lucy and I were thinking about going to the park," Layla told Jude. "Okay. That sounds nice. Would you like my assistant to accompany you?" Jude asked. Layla shook her head. "No, but we might stop at the bookstore while we're out." Jude frowned, slightly confused. "Layla dear, we have all the books you need here."_

" _No, it's not that. I just like the atmosphere there, it's pleasant." The blonde man sighed. "Well, if you insist. Stay safe, you two." Jude urged. Layla gave him a gentle smile. "Of course. Love you."_

" _And I love you."_

 _The door closed, and Lucy squealed. "Yay, Mommy! We did it! Let's go!" Her mother grabbed her before Lucy could run off. "But first, let's get changed."_

Lucy blinked. It's been over ten years since she was that little girl. Time. Where did it all go? There was never enough of it.

The blonde put on some jeans and a pink hoodie. Pink was her mom's favorite color. Perhaps it was not the best attire for where she was going, but she knew her mom would appreciate it.

When Lucy walked out of her apartment door, she was greeted by the summer heat. Cursing herself for not thinking of checking the weather, she shrugged off her hood and let her golden fall down her shoulders.

" _Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Layla read so cheerfully, it sounded like she sung it. She tickled Lucy lightly, causing the girl to erupt in giggles. After a minute of laughter, Lucy asked, "Mommy, why is Rapunzel's hair so long?"_

 _Layla beckoned Lucy to come closer and whispered in her ear, "It must be the conditioner she uses."_

 _Lucy's eyes widened, and she nodded seriously. "Do you think that I should get that conditchioner then?" Lucy asked, butchering the pronunciation of conditioner. She tugged on her hair._

" _No, my sweet, never. Your hair is beautiful the way it is, and so are you."_

 _The young girl pouted. "But I want to be a princess, too!" Her mother gave her warm hug. "You already are. You're_ _ **my**_ _princess, Lucy, and don't you ever forget it." Lucy sighed, full of content in her mother's arms. She sniffed Layla. She smelled of vanilla, like the ice cream they ate together._

" _Okay, Mommy. I won't. Pinky promise."_

"Thanks for buying from Chelia's flowers! Come again!" Lucy walked out with a bouquet of pink tulips and white daisies in hand. She turned the corner and saw a small cat.

" _Mommy, can we get a cat?" Lucy one day asked her mother, about eight years old at the time. Layla turned to her daughter, caught off guard. "What makes you want a cat?"_

 _The little blonde tapped her chin. "Well, in the story I was reading, there was a cat. It sounds like fun. So, can we?" A sad expression graced Layla's face. "I'm sorry Luce. I would agree, but I'm allergic to cats."_

 _Lucy's face fell. "Oh. Um… That's okay."_

 _Layla lifted Lucy's chin. "Hey, it's okay. When you grow up you can get a cat."_

" _Really?"_

" _Really. Now why don't you show me the book you're reading…?"_

Lucy walked into the cemetery and crossed many tombstones until she found her mother's. An old tree stood by the headstone, offering shade. Her mother would have liked it.

The grieving girl placed her bouquet on the grave, accompanying a few teddy bears and pictures.

 **In loving memory of Layla Heartfilia**

 **A wonderful daughter, wife, and mother**

 **Died on July 13, 2017**

 **Lived 36 years**

 **Smile, because everything will be okay**

"Hi, Mommy. I miss you, so much. Wish you were here." A tear fell down her face. She waited. For anything. For a gust of wind, for a voice in her head, for anything. She waited.

And then she broke down. "Why did you leave me!? We had so much to do together! You missed my graduation! You're going to miss my whole life! If I get married! If I have children!"

Lucy crumpled to her knees. "I want my mom back! It's not fair! I want you _back_!"

As if the sky reflected Lucy's pain, it started to rain. Lucy pulled her hood over her hair and sniffed. "I need you Mom. I can't do this alone." She curled into a ball by the tree and sobbed until she couldn't anymore. She lay there, by her mother.

A few minutes later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up to meet a concerned face. She took in who the face belonged to. A boy, about her age, with pink hair. Though the color was strange, it comforted Lucy. It was her mom's favorite color, after all.

"Uh… Hi." She muttered just a little louder than a whisper.

What did he want? Her brown eyes met his green ones. "Hi. Are you okay?" The boy gave a soft smile. "I was walking home when I saw you. I think you should get out of the rain." Lucy didn't return the smile. "I'm fine."

The boy looked uncomfortable, but then smiled again. "Okay. Then I'll stay with you."

Lucy sighed but didn't respond. She couldn't bring herself to care anymore.

Fifteen minutes later, and he was still there, sitting down beside her. At first, Lucy didn't mind his presence, but the longer he stayed there, the more she grew frustrated. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, she broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy managed to croak.

"Just keeping you company." He responded. Lucy tried again. "You really don't need to."

"I really don't care."

Lucy huffed and then shrugged.

" _Mom, you can't go!" Seventeen-year-old Lucy cried at her mother. These white walls must be making her delusional, her mother wasn't going to die!_

 _Her mother._ _ **Her**_ _mother, laying in a hospital gown, in a hospital bed, in a fucking hospital._

" _This can't be happening," Lucy chattered. She suddenly felt cold. Why is it so cold?_

 _Layla clasped her hands around Lucy's. "You're going to be okay. You'll live your life, and be successful, and get a cat." She tried to joke._

" _How can you say that? I don't want to live. Not without you!" Lucy cried out. Her mother grimaced. "Lucy. You must live. Live on for me."_

 _She looked at Jude. The poor man looked like he was about to break down. He kept calm, for Lucy's sake. Layla continued, "You too. Be strong. I love you, so much." He came over and kissed her forehead, a tear falling on Layla._

 _Her voice grew fainter. She turned to Lucy again. "Thank you, so much, my sweet. For being my wonderful daughter." I love you, my Luce. My Lucy. My princess." Layla's eyes closed and her hands relaxed._

" _Mom? Mom!" Lucy couldn't believe it, she couldn't breathe. Somewhere in the background she heard her father fall to his knees. Somewhere in the background she heard the monitor give a bone chilling beep. Somewhere in the background she felt someone try to lead her away._

" _I love you too, Mommy! Don't leave me! I love you!" Lucy shouted, praying that her mom would wake up again and smile at her again. Praying that she would get out of bed and hug Lucy. Praying that it was some sort of mistake, that it was all a dream._

 _It wasn't._

 _Lucy took one last look at her mom. She felt so, so cold._

" _MOM!"_

Lucy started to cry again, her lungs gasping for air. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

The boy, alarmed, opened his mouth, but Lucy found air and cut him off.

"My name's Lucy. My mom's name is Layla. She was the most trustworthy, kind, and beautiful person could ever meet." She took a shaky breath. "But she's gone. Dead." Another tear ran down her face. "I'm alone."

The boy's face softened, but he looked determined. "My name's Natsu. And I know for a fact that you're not alone. You now have me." Breathe in. "Nice to meet you Natsu." Breathe out. "Nice to meet ya, Luce."

Lucy flinched. Natsu noticed and started apologizing for his dumb nickname when she cut him off, again.

"It's okay, it's just… My mom used to call me that." Natsu's eyes widened, regretting his existence when she smiled. "I haven't been called Luce in a long time. I think I like it." Natsu stared at her smile. Even in the rain, completely drenched, and with her face red from crying, Lucy's smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Hey, it stopped raining." Natsu pointed out. Lucy looked up. "Huh. I guess it did." Natsu got up and extended his hand out to her. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." Lucy hesitated before she grabbed his hand. She gave one last look at her mother's grave.

"So, where are we going?" She asked. Natsu grinned and Lucy noticed his sharp canines. "I was thinking about the park." Lucy readily agreed. It's scary to think about, but even though she just met him, she would go anywhere with him. "Hopefully we'll dry up soon."

Lucy didn't let go of his hand.

* * *

 **And…. Scene! Please, please, please review! I'd really appreciate it. I hope you liked it!**

 **Oh also, I made Layla's death like a week after July 7th, so that she stays in the hospital for about a week, and then dies.**

 **Okay, that's it!**

 **-Mindmybiz**


End file.
